Help Me Sweet Angel
by Kiss of Immortality
Summary: She lost her family.All but the baby. Now she must raise him on her own. In a new sitting.High School is no help. Until she meets her angel. Her angel who can save her and dam her all in one night. I suck at summaries sorry! Please R&R. I will update soon
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Help Me Sweet Angel

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella, Micah……

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Sexual Content

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** She lost her family. All but the baby. Now she must raise him on her own. In a new sitting. High School is no help. Until she meets her angel. Her angel who can save her and dam her all in one night.

_**

* * *

Chapter 1. Nightmares from Hell**_

_**10 Year Old Bella**_

My life has not been an easy one. I lost my mother when I was four. I lost my father when I was 10. And to top it all off my stepmother Vero died when giving birth to my baby brother. The news of her husband dying didn't fair her to well. So I'm a ten year old girl with a one month baby boy. I thank God that he is healthy. I named him Micah. He doesn't cry at night, it scares me some times. Even if he sleeps next to me, I feel like he moves away from me. My Aunt Jasmine tries to help me with Micah but I don't let her hold him or feed him. I just can't trust anybody with Micah. He is mine now. Mine to keep safe. Mine to keep alive. Something I couldn't do with our parents. Aunt Jasmine understands that I need to be the one raising him. I feel helpless if I don't do something. After my parents death and my Aunt living with us, I started getting home schooled. I also started babysitting other people's kids to save some money even if I didn't need to. Our parents had life inures so Micah and I were set until we died.

_**12 Year Old Bella**_

Micah has grown a lot. But for some reason every time I look at him. He looks less and less like his mother and more like my father and I. We both have big chocolate brown eyes, both pale as heck; both have brown-red hair. I cried when his first word was _mama_. I wasn't his mom but even if I told him that our parents have gone to a better place, he still calls me _mama_. So I just gave up and let him call me whatever he wanted. Of course my aunt will yell at me and tell me he wasn't my son. We would fight over Micah all the time. I really didn't understand why she began to hate me so much. I still didn't trust her with him. I didn't want to let him go. I guess I started to see myself as his mother later on. He was my son. My Micah.

_**15 Year Old Bella**_

Aunt Jasmine has passed away. Another family member who has left me. Micah is now five. So he understands better what was going on. I was about to start high school in two weeks and Micah his first year of Kindergarten. I got in a fight with her. I sat down with Micah the day before and told him about our parents and how I was his older sister and not his mother. He took it all in and didn't cry. I sat him in my lap and told him everything was going to be OK. That we where going to make it through all this. Micah asked me if he could still call me mom. I didn't see anything wrong because he already new the truth so I didn't really see a problem. That's when she came in and started yelling that it wasn't OK. That if anybody was to call someone mom it was to be here. She got really upset that she just left. Got her keys, walked out the door and drove off. It was getting late so I fed Micah and send him to bed. When I was washing the dishes I got this really sick feeling in my stomach. The doorbell rang and I knew I wasn't going to see my aunt again.

The next two weeks were spent packing my aunt's things and planning her funeral. I later found out that she was unable to have kids. So she always wanted Micah as her own son. I felt bad about our fight. I never meant to upset her so much. Micah and I couldn't stay at my aunt's house. It started to be unsafe for us. People in the neighborhood started blaming me for my aunt's death. So I packed our things and I bought two airplane tickets to Forks, Washington. That's where the family used to go every summer since I can remember. Of course that all stopped when our parents passed away. So now we are on an airplane on our way to our new home. I hope everything will be nice and peaceful. I hope.

* * *

It's been along time since I have written anything. This is my first Twilight Fic. So please be nice. I have an idea of where I am going with this. Right now I'm in school and right this minute I'm in class. lol. So please be nice and helpful.

^_^ Betty


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Help Me Sweet Angel

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella, Micah……

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Dark Themes, Violence, Sexual Content

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** She lost her family. All but the baby. Now she must raise him on her own. In a new sitting. High School is no help. Until she meets her angel. Her angel who can save her and dam her all in one night.

_**

* * *

Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home **_

**BPOV**

When the airplane landed, I took Micah by the hand and we walked off the plane and made our way to baggage claim. I only packed two suitcases, and I had our backpacks. Micah was carrying his small Bleach backpack that I got for him for Christmas. The airport was really crowded, I held on to Micah's hand. Afraid of losing him among the huge crowed of people getting there lugge or running around looking for their families. I sigh at that thought. We weren't going to see our family any time soon. Micah looked up to me and pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"We're going to be ok Ma. We will get through this. Just like the other things that have happen to us. We will be ok." He said. I looked at him amazed that only at five years old he had the wisdom of a much older person. Some times I felt like he could read my mind, or heart. I knew that his words were true. We will get through this and we will be ok. I pray to God that we will be ok.

"I know mijo, I know." We grabbed our suitcases and made our way out through two double doors that lead to the taxis. We walked up to the first taxi I saw and gave the man our two suitcases. Which he placed them in the trunk for us. I got in the backseat with Micah and told the taxi driver the address to our house. I looked at Micah and saw in his eyes what was in mine, excitement. I was happy to be back in Forks. I always loved the rain. The smell of the wet pine, the wet dirt soil, and the wet pavement. I sighed deeply, not knowing I was holding my breath. Micah looked at me.

"Ma, how far is the school from the house?"

"Not far, I think. Just two-three miles from the house. I will drop you off and pick you up from school. I don't want you walking home or getting a ride until I say it's ok. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes mom."

"Good." I looked out the window and saw that we were pulling to the street where the house was. "Micah, look out the window, that two story green house is ours." He looked out the widow and just stared in shook. I know that the house was too big but this was the only place we have left. When our parents got it they were hoping for a huge family. Now it's only two.

When the car stopped, we got out with our backpacks. _Can't leave those behind_, I thought. The driver helped take our suitcases to the front door. I paid him and he left. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the house keys. I opened the door and Micah ran in only to trip and fall over the edge of the rug our father placed in the inside so we can clean our shoes. I went over to help him up be he got up on his own.

"I'm ok," he said. I walked up behind him and held him close to my stomach. He was really short, only reached the top of my hip. _Duh_, I thought, _he still a baby_. The door lead right into the living room. Micah stared at the room, I did the same. Everything was still the same, just like our parents left it. We had two sofas, each up against either side of the wall. In the middle was a coffee table. The TV was against the wall by the stairs, and on the other side a door.

"Wow, on the outside the house looks huge but it's really small huh?" he said.

"Really? I think it's big." I sighed, "I guess because I'm going to be cleaning this house by myself," He just stared at me. I smiled showing him my white teeth. "The reason the house looks big is because the rooms are much bigger. So is the backyard. There is a door on the gate that leads to the woods behind the house. Do you want to see your room? It's the only one that has the window facing the street. Mine leads to the backyard and the woods." He waited a little while wondering if that was a good idea. He always got this look when he was thinking. He pulled himself out of my arms and walked out the front door. I stayed were I was because that was the first time he had ever done that. When he came back through the door, he had our two suitcases. I sighed again. I have been doing that ever since we got here. When he walked away my heart felt like it could have broken into a million pieces.

"I went to go get our suitcases, seeing as you're to slow to do it yourself." Did I ever mention that he loved getting into trouble?

"Who are you calling slow?" I asked. I crossed my hands over my chest. He mocked me and repeated his words very slowly.

"You. Are. A. Slow. Woman."

"Why you little….." I ran towards him, and he escaped from me out the front door. He ran around a huge tree we had in front of the house and back inside. When I ran inside I closed the door behind me. I ran up the stares and into the door on the left. When I opened the door I saw a pair of shoes under the bed. I grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him out from under the bed. He started screaming, I threw him on the bed and started tickling him on his sides, his neck, underarms, until he yelled. "Stop, stop, I give, I give up woman, stop, I'll behave. I promise." I stopped and pulled him to me. We fall asleep, too tired from our trip.

**MPOV**

When I woke up mom was still asleep. It's hard for me to call her any other name then mom. Bella just seems wrong when it leaves my lips. She doesn't mind me calling her mom. I don't mind either. In the past two weeks, mama has been packing our things, and our aunt's that passed away. She has been getting very little sleep, sometimes she doesn't sleep for days. I didn't want to wake her up, so I walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa. I looked around the living room. It was small and plan but mom liked the way it is. I could tell she loved and missed this place. Just by the way her eyes light up when we first landed. I sat there wondering how mom was still smiling after everything that has happen. Not once have I seen her cry. I wonder if she even cries at all. Mom keeps all her emotions to herself. They are really hard for me to read at times. I know what she thinks, sometimes, and I am starting to feel her emotions. It doesn't happen all the time. It just recently started.

I got up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen and notice the sidling screen door. I opened the door and walked out into the cold morning breeze….ha it's morning. Mom is going to freak out. She wanted to unpack yesterday so that we could have a small party at the house. Just the two of us, like it has always been. The rainy weather is different from back home. I love the heat; I didn't have the heart to tell mom that. I could get use to this kind of weather for mom. It's not that I'm sad that we have no sun, but it would be nice to see and feel the heat some day.

The morning air smelled like the Midnight Musk Candle that mom had in my room since I was a baby. The only reason I remember is because she still puts the candle in my room. It has a thick smell. I can't describe it but I love the smell. I walked around the pool we had, which mom seemed to have forgotten. We both love to swim. The gate she talked about last night was right behind the pool. I walked over to the door and pushed it open. It gave way, I walked out of the backyard to the opposed side of the gate. The doors lead to the woods. It was really green. Everywhere you looked was green…ha no wonder mom loves this place. The woods lead in very deep. I couldn't see the gate anymore as I walked more and more in. I started to get this feeling like someone was watching me. I turned around to walk back to the house, only to find myself in front of a very huge wolf. Its size was not normal. The wolf growled at me. A scream was building up in my throat. I took a step back, and the wolf took one forward. It growled at me one more time and it threw itself at me. I fall back screaming my head off for my mom. I was on the floor waiting for the wolf to eat me. I opened my eyes and I didn't see the wolf anywhere. I got up and ran for the house. _I WANT MY MOMMY!!_

**

* * *

Note from Author:**

I am sorry that it has taken me this long to upload this chapter. My RA in my Dorm had me typing, printing, and cutting paper for her. Our school (and my Dorm) is going to be on TV. I don't know when, why, or how. I don't even know what channel. Also I had some problems with my music. My music helps me thing. My classes have been changed on me last minute so I am just getting use to all this. And my mother is sending my sister to my school. So not fucking kool. I left for a reason mother. Any ways, I am adding some things to the story. Some of you may have notice that by now. Bella and Micah can talk Spanish. Jasper and the others can talk French. _Oui. _And Bella loves Forks. I know, I know. It doesn't go with the book. But it is a fanfic. So I changed it the best I could and add extra things please don't kill. I will put up a list of what all the words mean. Please R&R! And please I beg you, be nice. Next Chapter I promise to try and make it longer.

**SPANISH WORDS**

Mijo= Son

Ma= Mom

Mama=Mom


	3. AN

November 18, 2012

Hello Everyone, I have missed you all dearly. I have not updated in what seems like 3 to 4 years. I am sorry if you thought this was an update, as you can see it is not. I have been really busy in life. I have messed up many times. I made many mistakes. However, I did some rights. I went back to a vocational school, finished a year later. I got job working at a baby store for a year and a half. Where I found out my baby sister was prego with a baby girl. I also found out that my "friends" were fake a$$ es. So as you can see a lot of drama. However it does not stop there. My sisters baby daddy was being an a$$ to the point that my family had to move states not cities. So I myself moved to San Diego. I was in TJ almost every weekend. Then a year later after finishing another year of vocational year I moved to Oregon with my family; where I am now attending Community College, and I am on my second term first year.

So that is a little background on my life. If you still are reading this thank you. Also I am sorry again. But I do have good news. My fall term ends on Dec. 6 a day after my 23rd birthday. I have a full month to write and edit and update. My goal is two chapters each story and also my new my user name will be **Kiss of Immortality. **The reason is that I thought I forgot the password for this user name so I had to make a whole new login. I will still use the same e-mail just a different username. So I will be doing some editing…more like a lot on both profiles. If you have any questions, rants, happy memories or just want someone to share your day or problems message me. I don't bite and I will listen….ok read and reply. Have a nice night/day.

~*~Betty~*~


End file.
